Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 9
Willkommen zurück, ihr Mistböcke ;) Also echt… Wie kann man nur nen alten Opi laufen lassn? *sfz* Aber ist ja egal. Wir haben besseres zu tun in diesem Part. Ja, Aerith will endlich ihren Blumenwagen. Habt ihr das echt vergessen? Oh man… Aerith wird’s sicher nicht lustig finden… Numero uno left|400px Wir finden uns in den Slums wieder und sollten nun mal Aerith nen Besuch abstatten. Betretet die Kirche und auf einmal ist da ein… ein Monster O.o Das sollten wir mal töten, aber… Moment, der Roboter von eben kommt in die Kirche und das Monster beschützt uns davor… Hmm… Scheint n nettes zu sein, aber es degradiert… Eine Angeal-Replik? O.o Also echt, langsam… wird’s komisch… Immer diese Repliken… Wie auch immer. Geht zum Speicherpunkt und speichert ne Runde. Zudem wurde der Missionskatalog erweitert. Aber wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt in der Kirche zum Monster hochblicken :) Verlasst nun also die Kirche und wir werden direkt angegriffen. Erledigt die Robos und Tseng steht hinter euch. Er klärt uns über die Robos auf und Zack meckert ne Runde rum. Also, wenn mans so nimmt, ist Tseng dann doch n Spanner… Pfui Daivel… Wo is die KriPo?! Naja, aber zum Glück hält er Zack nicht auf, wenn er was von Aerith will… Is auch dein Glück, du.. du… Tseng! Naja, ein Junge kommt angerannt und hat von der Blumenwagen-Idee gehört. Aber Mensch, Zack, du solltest ma Anti-Falten-Creme benutzen, wenn der dich schon als Onkel anspricht O.o Zumindest will uns der Bursche helfen. Nun wird auch klar, was wir alles benötigen. Laut Spiel sind die Sachen im Shinra-Gebäude, Sektor 8 und in den Sektor-5-Slums zu finden. Auf der Einkaufsliste stehen also: Dann machen wir uns mal auf die Suche nach dem Werkzeug. Der Junge meint, dass es irgendwo im Müll liegt. Ihr dürftet direkt einen orangenen Punkt leuchtend auf der Erde sehen. Aber ignoriert ihn und geht weiter, da dort noch son Punkt ist. Das Werkzeug hätten wir also schonmal. Als zweites brauchen wir also Holz. Der Junge meint, auf dem Markt ist was, also auf auf, ab zum Markt! Kurz bevor ihr die Straße betretet, erhaltet ihr noch ne Mail. Anscheinend sind Lazard und Hollander im Dienst für die Firma gefallen… Ha..ha… Wers glaubt… Neben dem nettes Schleifchenständchen findet ihr aber anschließend das Holz. Doch… Irgendwie will uns jemand dran hindern, das Holz mitzunehmen… Angeblich ist das ja Kunst… O.o zack erzählt, wofür er das Holz braucht und letzten Endes bekommen wir das Holz… Unter ner Bedingung. Wir sollen uns einen Namen für eine Bar ausdenken. Nennt die Bar „7. Himmel“ und der Kerl ist zufrieden. Im Anschluss meint er, n junges Mädl sollte an der Theke stehen und im Keller wäre Platz für ne Anti-Shinra-Organisation. Tja, da hat er bei Zack verhauen, aber egal, wir kriegen ja das Holz. Nun müssen wir uns Räder besorgen. Begebt euch also zur LOVELESS-Chaussee. Ihr wisst ja sicher noch, wie ihr dorthin kommt. Aber ja, da stand dochn Auto. Und es steht da imemr noch. Aber zuvor solltet ihr noch die Mails von Kunsel und Luxiere überfliegen, welche ihr kurz vom Brunnenplatz bekommen habt. In der Chaussee gibt’s dann auch noch 2 Mails… Mann, mann, lasst die Spamerei! Redet mit dem Mann davor und ihr erhaltet die Räder, die wir brauchen. Als letztes Brauchen wir also nur noch ne Anleitung. Der Junge meint, er hat eine dabei, aber sie verloren… Naaa super. Er hatte sie in ner Aufbewahrungsbox. Diese Box war jedoch ein Shinra-Helm… Tolle Box… Auf jeden Fall… Erinnert ihr euch noch an den ersten orangenen Punkt? Das ist der Helm und dort findet ihr ne Anleitung :) right|358px Jetzt haben wir also alles zusammen. Ab nach Aerith, aber dalli! Speichert noch, wenn ihr wollt, und sprecht dann mit dem Blumenmädchen. Der Wagen wird gebaut und Aerith findet ihn toll. Na, das ist doch die Hauptsache. Moment… Sie hat was anderes erwartet? Was denn nur, Aerith?! Entscheide dich v.v Aerith hat zumindest 23 kleine Wünsche.. Uff, ne ganze Menge, aber.. Nein, ich spoiler nicht, spoilern is pöse… Zacks Handy klingelt und er wird zum Hauptquartier gerufen. Er kriegt noch Aeriths Wünsche und wir landen automatisch im HQ. thumb|left|220px|Loyal or not? Sephe erklärt die Lage und es wird klar, dass Zack und Sephe i.wo gemeinsam hinmüssen. Aber Zack hatte sich was anderes erhofft… Tja, Zack, das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert, kriegs in deine Birne! Aber Sephe beginnt über ein kapselartiges Ding zu reden… Scheint die Beute aus Modeoheim zu sein. Lazard, Hollander und Genesis haben sich anscheinend verbündet… Naaaaa toll… Aber bevor es losgeht, werden wir zur SOLDAT-Etage geschickt. Und je nachdem, was passiert, kehrt Sephe Shinra wohl den Rücken zu. Immerhin bleibt er bis dahin loyal. Auf der Etage treffen wir auf Kunsel, welcher mit Zack über den Auftrag spricht. Aber die Antworten sind schon panne… „Ich bin traurig, weil … … ich dich liebe, Mann!“ O.o Nehmt lieber das erste, ich will nicht wissen, was sonst passiert. Aber selbst Kunsel checkt, dass Zack in Aerith verliebt ist. Kunsel tischt Sephe ne nette Ausrede auf und wir dürfen nach Aerith :) Zuvor tun wir jedoch was anderes… Schaut nochmal in die Versorgungskapsel, um Hermesstiefel zu erhalten. Nun könnt ihr den Aufzug ins Foyer nehmen. Lauft die Treppen runter und kurz bevor ihr den Speicherpunkt erreicht, erhaltet ihr ne Mail. Redet nun mit der Frau im braunen Anzug hinter dem Schalter. Schließlich hat euch Ciss ja nen Hinweis hinterlassen ;) Und die Empfangsdame ist auch noch die Vorsitzende. Na, dann auf auf! Tretet dem Klub bei, aber zackig! Lest die Mail und speichert bei Bedarf. Verlasst das HQ und redet mal mit der Genesis-Fandame, welche rechts ist. Sie ist ziemlich erschüttert.. Naja, was will man auch anderes erwarten? Sagt, ihr würdet die Klubs fusionieren und begebt euch dann in die Chaussee. Redet dort mit der Gassenfrau. Geht zurück zum Brunnenplatz und redet mit dem herumrennenden Jungen. Seine Mutter ist weg und hat nur einen Brief hinterlassen. Wir sollen sie nun finden. Begebt euch zu Sektor 1 und lest zuvor noch die Mail. Die Frau an der Mauer ist die Mutter. Zack schimpft sie erstmal ordentlich ne Runde aus. Aber sieh ma einer an, das is ja die Angeal-Fanfrau… Zitiert Angeals Worte von wegen Monster und die Frau geht zu ihrem Jungen zurück. Wenn ihr wollt, lauft hinterher und redet mit ihnen, ihr könnt es aber auch lassen. Bevor ihr nun zu Aerith geht, stattet dem Park noch nen Besuch ab. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Frau der Silberelite, die euch quasi gezwungen hat, dem Klub beizutreten? Quasselt mit ihr, lest die Mail und kuscht euch nun zurück zu Aerith! …aber vergisst mir nicht die Mail kurz vorm Kirchplatz. Bei Aerith angekommen klärt Zack sie auf, dass er ne Zeit lang aus Midgar weg muss. Er weiß jedoch nicht, wie lang und Aerith lässt den Kopf hängen… Ach Mann, es gibt doch Handys! Gut, dass ihr es auch mal kapiert. Aerith will aber noch die Blumen verkaufen gehen. Wir gelangen automatisch zum Park. Der Wagen quietscht zwar n bissl, aber das macht nix. Nach laaaaaaanger Warterei kommt auch endlich ein Mann vorbei. Zack fragt direkt, ob er Blumen will. Er will 5 Gil geben… Etwas wenig, meine Güte ihr schmeißt doch sonst mit Gil um euch! Doch während Aerith und Zack über den Preis geredet haben, is der Typ angezischt :( Aerith läuft zu nem Jungen und wir sehen, dass Tseng uns die beiden beobachtet… Immer dieser Spanner, also echt! Zack zählt auf ihn und ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt die DBW. Buärghs, pink X.x Wir landen direkt wieder im HQ, genauer gesagt auf der SOLDAT-Etage. Sephe war noch nich hier und somit musste Kunsel noch keine Ausrede auftischen. Aber euch fällt natürlich noch was ein ;) Also marschiert wieder raus ausm HQ und begebt euch erneut zu Aerith. Mit dem Mithril-Werkzeug, Walnussholz, den Rennreifen und dem Handwerker können wir nun einen zweiten Wagen bauen. Er ist nun gold-pink und ich… hasse pink… Aber es war ja klar, dass Aerith ihn mag. Die beiden stapfen wieder zu ihrem Verkaufsort und die Kundschaft lässt auch nicht lange warten, da die beiden was verkaufen. Aerith will die Blumen nun auch oben verkaufen, aber nur, wenn Zack seinen nächsten Auftrag erledigt hat. Sie fürchtet sich nicht mit Zack vorm Himmel… Hach ja, die beiden schweben wohl auch auf Wolke 7… Oh nein :o Der Blumenwagen will alle vernichten D: … *facepalm* Wir sind ja schon in der Kirche, also redet erneut mit Aerith. Aus dem Shinra-Zeugs, welches ihr bei den Kniebeugen erhaltet habt, könnt ihr nun den nächsten Wagen bauen. Aerith mag ihn zwar nicht so, aber Zack umso mehr Wow, ist er jetzt mehr in den Wagen verknallt als in Aerith? O.o Ein Forscher kommt zumindest und fragt, ob das ein neues Waffenmodell Shinras sei… Sind alle heute auf Droge oder wie? O.o Blumen will der Knabe keine haben, aber den Blumenwagen für 10.000 Gil haben… Zack hält aber mal so gar nix von dem Vorschlag, aber Aerith denkt logisch nach und würde ihn verkaufen. Ja, wasn nu? Ah, Aerith macht nur Spaß :) Der Forscher verzieht sich und drei Infanteristen kommen angelatscht. HALLOOOO?! Is der noch ganz dicht?! Das ist ein B-l-u-m-e-n-w-a-g-e-n und keine Mördermaschine… Begebt euch nun zurück zum HQ, denn mehr gibt es hier erstmal nix zu tun… Überprüft jedoch nochmal, ob ihr folgende Missionen erledigt habt, denn wenn nicht, und ihr spielt weiter, dann sind se futsch. Seid ihr im HQ, dann redet mit Kunsel. Sagt, ihr habt nix mehr vor und dann treffen wir auf Cloud, welcher ein paar Probleme hat. Aber das legt sich schon wieder. Aber, dass Zack nie erkennt, wen er da vor sich hat… Wie doof muss man sein?... Sephe kommt dazu und es wird klar, wo wir hingehen. Ab nach Nibelheim, beachte Clouds Blick im Hintergrund… Speichert noch und das wars dann auch mit diesem Part :) Was in Nibelheim passiert, sehen wir also im nächsten :) Bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern